Stick to the Status Quo
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is feeling depressed and questioning his ogre self but gets more depressed after his father disowns him but in the mortal realm, one of his friends is the same way too. He might feel better by helping her feel good again.
1. Depression

Stick to the Status Quo 

A/N- I was watching Shrek the Third today and I asked myself why my fave ogre takes all the "monster and ogre" stereo types from people even though he's a nice guy. It got me thinking and this came into my head. It's also about stereo types for kids who are disabled because others treat them like freaks or out casts just because there's some things they can't do but they're still like other kids. I hope the Shrek fans like this.

Shrek was feeling depressed. He may be an ogre but he wasn't evil or vicious like other ogres. But hunters were always trying to hurt him.

But today he was feeling worse. He wanted to be liked by others but only Fiona and his other friends liked and cared about him. He then saw Charming and sighed. "_Why must I deal with this all the time? I may be an ogre but I'm a nice guy. Maybe I should just leave."_ He thought as he pulled up the wrist with the bracelet with the heart charm on it. "To Earth I go!" he yelled. He then vanished in a haze of light…

Meanwhile in the mortal realm, Carley was feeling depressed. She had just started college and the other kids had found out she was different and disabled and had begun treating her like a freak. Leah didn't know how she was feeling because she hadn't told her yet. But then they saw Shrek appear. Snowgre was surprised to see him.

"What're you doing here? Something's wrong, isn't it?" he asked him gently. Shrek nodded sadly. "I wanna talk about it in private, okay?" he replied as Snowgre and him went outside. "What's up? I can tell something's up." he asked him gently. "It's just lately I've been feeling depressed. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a ogre but I know I can't be normal like everybody thinks I am." he explained to the ogre teen. Snowgre nodded in reply. "I understand but you're cool just as an ogre.. I'm worried for Carley. Ever since she started college, she hasn't been herself. I'm scared." he assured Shrek. He then got an idea. "Carley and I are connected so maybe I can see what's going on for you." he replied. "Cool! Thanks." he said as they went back inside the flat.

Shrek then closed his eyes and tried to connect with Carley but then he felt sadness and depression from her heart and was worried. "I don't belong with other kids. They all stare and make comments when they see my symbol cane and know I'm disabled." he heard from her mind. He then opened his eyes. "What did you find out?" Snowgre asked him. I'll tell you later, okay?" he told him as he went into the kitchen. Carley was sitting there just staring into space.

"Hey man. I... know about what's happening at college." he told her. "You do?" she asked him. "Yes. We are connected remember? What is it that bugs you?" he asked her gently. "The other kids in my class. The first day I showed up, they stared and some kids made weird comments about me. I feel better when I'm here because Leah and Snowgre love me for who I am. They don't care that I'm... disabled. Sometimes I wish that I was normal and not disabled." Carley explained to him. He understood. But his father arrived. Leah watched as Shrek's Dad barged through the door. "You're such a loser. You could've been like your brother Mika but you went the good route. Guess what? I disown you. You're dead to me like your mother." he said after beating on him. Leah was about to defend him but both Snowgre and Carley stopped her. "It's no good talking to his father. He's evil, remember?" Carley told her.

"Yeah I know but he disowned his son just because he's not what he wants him to be." Leah told them. Shrek's father was bigger than him but was more mean and was more fatter than his son. Snowgre watched as his uncle left. Shrek was sitting on the floor crying softly. Carley sat down beside him. "He's a jerk. It doesn't matter what he wants ya to be. He wanted you to be in the ogre status quo vut you're way above that." she said cleaning him up. "Yeah I know but those things he said hurt. Mika isn't like Dad either but he doesn't let him know." Shrek replied as he got to his feet.

He then went into the spare room and got into bed. Snowgre knew his cousin was depressed right now and needed help... .


	2. Outside Looking In

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 2

Shrek woke up the next morning at noon. He was still depressed about last night. Leah was drinking coffee and eating sandwiches in the kitchen. She smiled as he walked in. He was wearing only a pair of boxers. "How're you feeling?" she asked gently.

"Depressed. I was in memories when I was asleep. Remembering him makes me more upset. Inside I want to feel better but I don't know how." He answered her tiredly. Carley then came through the front door of the flat. "What're you doing home early?" Leah asked as her friend sat down at the table. "Class was cancelled today, that's all." She answered. She saw the tears in her ogre friend's brown eyes.

"How's he been?" she asked Leah whispering into her ear. "Still down. I'm worried, okay? You should talk to him." She told her as she put a plate of sushi and squid in front of her. "Thanks man." She said to Leah. Sushi and squid were some of her favourite foreign foods along with Chinese and Spanish food. Shrek then noticed the sushi. "You want some?" Carley asked him. "I'm not so sure." He said.

"You'd like it. It's raw fish." She replied as she ate a piece and he took a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm… that's good! Can I ask you something?" he told her. "Sure what is it?" she replied. "I don't know how to deal with the darkness in my heart especially the depression." He said. "I know what might help. If you were a Goth, it might make things a little better." Carley told him smiling.

"_I don't know what this Goth thing is but hearing about it might help. Isn't it those guys who walk around in black and do very bad things? Maybe this isn't a good idea."_ He thought as he looked at his skinny teen friend. "Not all Goths are evil freaks. Some are pretty nice people." she replied to him. "How did you hear my thoughts?" he asked her surprised. "We're connected remember? So we can read each other's thoughts. Some Goths are bad and do sick things like hurt people and join cults but some are nice. The nice ones just like the style and wearing black clothes and into role playing as well as other things that drone society don't approve of." she explained gently. "How do you know this?" Shrek asked her curious.

"I know because I am a Goth but one of the nice ones. I was in another college for a year and there these two Goth girls in my class but they were nice ones. They got me into it and I loved it. Plus I've always been one all along but I never realised it until last year." Carley answered him. She then got an idea as she grabbed her hand bag that had her purse and credit card in it. "We're going shopping!" she said to him as she took off her glasses.

"What're you doing?" Shrek asked nervously. "You'll see." she replied as her eyes went red and became eye slits. Suddenly a fiery aura surrounded her as she began to change. She could turn herself into a Chinese dragon whenever she felt like. She loved taking flights when she was sad or just for fun. He watched as her body was now slender and had black and green scales. She also had long purple whiskers. "Climb on. It's okay." shr told him in a melodic voice. "Have you ever done this before?" Shrek asked her. "Yes Leah flies on me sometimes when the buses are too slow. I won't let you fall and become road kill. You're my friend." she answered softly as she took off like a shooting star into the afternoon sky. Shrek was holding on for dear life but calmed down after getting used to it. "Wow now I see why you like being a dragon. You like the feeling of flying, don't you?" he said to her.

"Yep I do. It makes me feel free." she answered as they landed near a store. It was Fresh Garbage her favourite Goth store in the city centre. Shrek watched as her eyes turned back to normal blue and she transformed back into her normal form. She then put on her glasses and brought out her symbol cane. "Why do you need it for? Don't you have awesome sight now you're half human and dragon?" Shrek asked her softly. "No amigo I'm still night blind, can't see sides and still going blind." she said as they walked into the store. The female clerk with vibrant pink hair smiled as she walked in. "Hey long time no see!" she said. "The same to you. I'm just browsing. My friend is thinkig about being one of us." Carley replied to her as Shrek was examining the stuff. Carley then got herself a leather strap with a guitar on it while buying Shrek lots of clothes and jewellery. "Thanks man. Come back soon!" the clerk said as they left the store.

"That... was cool." Shrek said. They were up in the air again as she was in her dragon form. She then hovered over the City Hall. There were lots of kids hanging out. "Look Goths! Don't you wanna hang with them?" he said. But he saw sadness in her eye slits. "No it's okay. They wouldn't like me. Once they saw past my dragon form, they'd see the real, disabled me and not want to be friends with me. It's okay. It's just part of being disabled. I'm not meant to have a normal life like other kids. It's been that way since I was fifteen. Let's go home, okay?" she answered him as they took off... Leah then saw Carley asleep in her room. Being her dragon form tired her out. Shrek was in the living room with Leah.

She knew that Carley had been less happy but she knew what was wrong. Snowgre, Shrek's cousin was Carley's boyfriend had gone to Worchester Academy for the new term. Leah knew Carley was sad because her boy friend was depressed.

"Is she always depressed like that?" he asked her softly. "No she's not really that depressed but I know why. Remember Snowgre went to Worchester last week? That's why. She misses him." Leah answered. He understood as he walked into Carley's room. She was beginning to wake up. She had the framed photo of her and Snowgre in her arms. "Hey buddy. You miss him, don't you?" he said to her. "Yeah I do. His parents are so strict." Carley told him rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah I know. They think he gets into trouble but he's a good kid. They just don't see it. Most of the things in Duloc High were Mikaz's fault." he replied to her.

But on his laptop he got an e-mail. It was from Snowgre.

Hey man

Worchester's okay but I miss you guys especially Carley. But I'm coming home for the weekend. I hope she's okay. Maybe we can all hang out as a family when I arrive.

Snowgre.

it read. Shrek smiled at that. "I can't wait to tell her! She's gonna be happy. I'm going to keep it a surprise." he thought as he closed his inbox. Leah saw he was in a good mood. "What's going on?" she asked as she came into the living room. "Snowgre's coming for a visit this weekend." he told her. "That's great! Let's tell Carley." she replied. "No let's keep it a surprise, okay?" he said as they watched Extreme Sports.

Carley then saw Leah with Artie later and felt miserable. "They make me think of Snowgre. She then took off her glasses and her eyes went Dragon as she became her dragon self. She then opened the window. She then flew off into the night sky but was careful. She then flew to a Chinese place. She watched couples together. She roared sadly at that. Leah noticed that her friend was gone. "She must have went for a flight to make herself happy." she thought as she went into the kitchen. It was dawn when Leah came into Carley's room. She found Carley in her room asleep in chinese style pyjamas with the covers over her.

"Hey Leah what's up?" Snowgre said as he walked into the kitchen. "You okay? How's life at Worchester?" Shrek asked him. "It's okay. Let's not talk about school, okay? Where's Carley?" he replied to him. "She's asleep in her room. She misses you when you go to Worchester." Leah told him. He then walked into Carley's room. He smiled as he watched her sleep. To him, she was lovely. He then climbed into bed beside her. "Hey babe. I'm sorry I've left you here. It must hurt seeing Leah with Artie and not being with me and doing stuff together." he said softly as she turned around and hugged him. "Yeah I do. I hate that your parents made you go to Worchester in the first place. So much has happened since you left." she replied as they kissed.

Shrek smiled at that. He knew that what she and Snowgre had was True Love. He wished he could talk to Snowgre's parents but they wouldn't listen to him. They were snooty and wanted their son to be groomed and fancy pants like them but Snowgre didn't want to be like him. He wanted to be a rock star because he was awesome with an electric guitar and could sing like Jack Black but his parents hated that and belittled his dreams. Because they didn't want their son to be a rocker, they had sent him to Worchester to calm his rebellious behaviour but he was having a hard time fitting in with other kids there like Artie. Lance was always stuffing him in lockers and used him as the new jousting dummy. The cheer leaders hated him when he tried talking to them. His only friends were the Spell Spinners. They were misunderstood like him. He always ate lunch with Artie's cousin Morgan. She understood he was different. She had a crush on him but he couldn't let her know that he was in love with Carley.

Later that night Snowgre and Carley went to the Red Panda resturant for Chinese. He smiled as they shared noodles with hoisin duck. She laughed as he had trouble using chop sticks. They then took a photo of each other there. "That way when I go back to Worchester, you can always remember tonight." he said belching. Carley laughed out loud as they paid and left.

Leah smiled as she heard them laugh as they came through the front door. "Good time?" she asked. "Yes we did. Tomorrow we're going skate boarding together." Snowgre replied as Carley kissed him. Artie smiled as they joined him and Leah in the living room. "Hey I heard you're at Worchester. It's pretty brutal. I hope you survive." he told him. "Yeah thanks for that." he replied as they drank herbal tea...


	3. Is There a Place for Me?

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 3

Carley then went back to college after the weekend. She saw some kids laughing at something. She was startled to see it was a girl. She looked like she was from Worchester. "_It's Inogen Merlin's daughter! Merlin must be here too. Those guys must be picking on her because instead of talking, she sings."_ She thought as she walked over to them.

"Oh man! The disabled chick is walking over to us!" one of the girls said. Carley then took off her glasses. Anger was boiling within her as her eyes became eye slits and she went full dragon. "What's going on?" they asked afraid. "Never pick on Inogen! She may sing when she talks but she's nice. You guys aren't cool and one day you're going to be in trouble!" she growled as fire shot out of her mouth. The kids ran off and Carley transformed back into herself.

Inogen was amazed as Carley helped her up. "Thanketh you!" she sang. "No problem. I'm Carley by the way. You shouldn't let those guys pick om you." She told her as she helped clean up the girl's wounds. "I'm Inogen. My Dad Merlin is teaching the Confidence class at this college." The girl replied melodically. "Wow. I guess he's over his break down. Let's get something to eat. It's your first day here, right?" Carley told her.

Inogen nodded in reply. "The kids here stare and make fun of me." She replied. "I understand. They bug me too. I've got to tell Artie and the others you and your Dad are here." Carley said as they drank coffee in the canteen. Later she brought Inogen to the flat. Leah and Artie were amazed to see her. "Does that mean Merlin's here?" Shrek asked. "Yes my father's in this world." Inogen sang. "What's up with her?" Leah asked curiously.

"Don't worry Leah. Inogen's harmless, a little odd like her Dad but harmless. She loves to talk in song. Lance and the others used to pick on her back in Worchester." Artie told her. "Can I ask you something?" Inogen asked Carley. "Sure. What is it?" she replied. "How did you become a dragon? That was so cool how you did that?" she asked. Carley smiled at that. "It's just something I've able to do. Also Leah's body is now made of rubber and can stretch any part of her body beyond it'sd orginal length as well as turn it into weapons. It happened after she ate the Gum Gum fruit. Don't worry. We're friendly." Carley told her. Merlin then appeared in a flash of light. "Inogen I'm so glad you're safe! I saw what those other kids did to you but that dragon, I believe it was protecting you. It was probably a Guardian Dragon coming to aid you." he said hugging her.

Leah smirked as she looked at Carley. "Nice work Guardian Dragon." she said gently. He smiled when he saw Shrek and Artie. "At least some of us made it here to this world. It is pretty odd but we've always got to look on the bright side of life. Who're you?" he told them. "We're Carley and Leah. We're friends to your friends." the girls told him.

Merlin beamed at them. He could feel Guardian chi coming from Carley. "How're you a dragon? You look like a human." he asked curiously. "I'm a dragon in the Chinese zodiac because I was born in 1988, a year of the Dragon. After we helped each other, I found out last year that I... could change myself into a dragon whenever I feel like it. Those kids at college are jerks." she explained. They watched as Merlin disappeared with Inogen. Leah then saw Carley go into her room. She was on her computer seeing if Snowgre had sent any e-mails but hadn't. "I'm sure he'll write. Maybe he's just busy." Leah told her. But Carley closed her eyes. Suddenly she could see Snowgre at Worchester being tormented by Lance and the jousting team as well as the other kids in school. Tears fell from her eyes.

"What's up?" Leah asked worried. "It's Snowgre. He's going through hell at Worchester. The kids pick on him and treat him the way they treated Artie. They use him as the jousting dummy and make fun of him just for being an ogre." she told her softly.. Later that night Carley transformed into her dragon form. She was headed for Worchester. Snowgre was crying in his dorm room. He hated being here. He hated that his parents made him come here. "I wish I could be with Carley but my parents wouldn't understand! They never care about anything I wanna do." he yelled through tears. Carley then landed in the room through the window.

"Snowgre you okay?" she asked softly. He then looked up and saw her on the floor back to her normal self. "Carley what're you doing here?" he asked her wiping away his tears. "I came because I saw how miserable you are here. Can't you just leave?" she answered him. He shook his head. "No. I'm supposed to stay here until I graduate." he replied as she hugged him. He felt better. Her presence was soothing him. He then saw her yawn.

"Are you tired? How did you get here?" he asked softly. "I used my dragon form to get here. When ever I use it for a long period of time, I get exhausted. I'm gonna crash here and in the morning we'll figure things out, okay?" she explained as they kissed.

But Leah was worried. She hadn't heard from Carley in a while since she seen how miserable Snowgre was at Worchester. Shrek opened the door. "Leah come quick! She's not here!" he told her. "She must've gome to Worchester in her dragon form!" Leah said but then as they were walking out of the flat, Shrek's father and Charming cornered Leah. "Why do you hang out with those freaks? They're losers! Besides we have something to take care of." Charming said to her. But then they heard Shrek yell. His father had lunged at him and they started fighting. "Leave him alone! He may not act the way you want but he's perfect the way he is." Leah said to him.

"Foolish human. He's a loser and will never be loved or have friends in this world." he told her as he pushed her to the ground.. Suddenly he heard a loud roar as Carley landed on the ground. She transformed into her normal self as she helped both Leah and Shrek to their feet. He had bruises and cuts over his face and his ears hurt.

"W-What are you? Some monster, a human? What're you? Stay away!" Shrek's father said backing away but then Snowgre cornered him. "Good work. Make him learn what it's like to feel like a loser." he told her as she transformed into her dragon form.

Charming then grabbed Snowgre by the neck and held a sword to it. Shrek was nervous. "Don't even think about it blond haired brat!" he yelled. Carley then felt anger boil within her. Fire then melted the sword but Charming cut him in the face. "Ogre freak! You're not fit to be in the same world as us!" he told him as he ran off. Carley then felt a lump in her throat as she saw Leah put a bandage over Snowgre's wound. She felt tears well up inside but held them in. "Don't worry he'll be fine. You were brave to challenge my father." Shrek told her. "Yeah I know but I wish guys like him could see that it's what's inside somebody's heart that matters than looks." she replied as she fell asleep, resting her head on the kitchen table.

Snowgre then picked up her sleeping body gently and walked into her room. He laid her on her bed. He climbed into bed beside her. He knew listening to what his heart said was important but there was a secret he was keeping from every body. He was a prince. His parents were the King and Queen. They hated that he wanted to be a punk rocker and not royalty. He wanted to tell Carley this. "But what if this changes our relationship? I want somebody to love me for who I am, not because I'm a prince." he thought as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Shrek knew his cousin's secret but couldn't tell anybody because he knew that others would treat him differently.

The next morning Snowgre sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Carley drinking coffee. She smiled at him. "I have something to tell you. I'm a prince. I didn't tell you before because it meant that others would treat me differently like a freak just because I'm royalty." he told her. "I already knew. But I saw the inner you and I liked it. I still wanna be your girl friend. I love you." she told him. "Thanks man. That means a lot to me." he replied as they kissed. Leah smiled as she watched. "I'm not going back to Worchester. Why should I go back to a place where the kids hate and make fun of me?" Snowgre told Shrek sadly.

"I don't think your parents would agree. They'd freak if they knew you weren't going to Worchester. I know how they get when they're angry." he said. The ogre teen growled as he went out the door. Artie then followed him. Snowgre was staring into the sky.

"It's okay Snowgre. I know how you feel about Worchester. You don't fit in with the other kids because you're an ogre but your coolness is a threat to the jocks and losers social order. I know you're super cool. You can shred on a skate board better than Tony Haek, you're smart and always thinking of cool things to do. You want to be a punk rocker. Don't let those jerks stop you." he told him. Snowgre smiled at that sadly. "Yeah but where do I belong?" Snowgre asked angrily as he ran off with his skate board...


	4. Inner Strength can do Great Things

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 4

Snowgre was thinking as he shreeded some rails while skateboarding. He didn't want to go back to Worchester, to a place where people hated and mocked him just because he was different. His parents had always told him different was good.

"_I wish my parents could see I'm not cut out to be royalty. All that bowing and rules stuff. It's not me. I know that my parents don't approve of my dreams but ever since I first picked up a guitar and started playing, all I wanted was the music but you don't care."_ He mused mentally.

It was late and the moon had risen in the night sky when the ogre teen called it quits for the night. But in the flat Leah was feeling weird as she and Artie looked at the moon. This weird feeling always washed over her when it was night time and they always made weak and want to howl. She then saw fear in Artie's eyes as she felt herself changing into… a were wolf. "Don't hurt me!" he said nervously. She then looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

"Don't worry Artie. I'm not going to hurt you. My body may be that of a wolf but inside I'm still me. I guess I became the creature I love." She told him gently. He smiled beginning to feel better as he stroked her black fur. "Your fur… It's so soft." He murmured. Leah's eyes had become purple eye slits. Carley smirked at her friend. She could tell Leah was harmless in this wolf form as long as nobody made her angry.

"You look cute and snugly like a plushie." She said hugging her. Leah laughed at that. "Thanks. At least some people will like me in this form. Only I don't know how to turn back into myself." She replied. Carley then got an idea. "If you become this at night, then you must change back at sunrise like Fiona used to with her curse!" she answered.

Later that night Snowgre couldn't sleep. He was having weird dreams about Worchester and that something was wrong but he could also hear evil laughter as his parents called out for help. "_What does it mean? Maybe they're in trouble and they need my help! But I'm not so sure. Who was it that was laughing? I'll figure it out in time." _He thought after he woke up startled. But Charming cackled as he arrived on Worchester soil with Shrek's father. He was getting revenge on all those who dared to treat and call him a loser. Lance saw them and smiled. Charming's eyes glowed with Ogreix, magical powers that only ogres had. He was borrowing it from Shrek's father.

"I place a curse on all those in Worchester who have nobody to love or losers, that darkness will fill their hearts and they shall become monsters from the inside!" he yelled as magic burst out of him and surrounded the campus. "Wow. This guy hates losers like I do." Lance thought as he approached them. Inogen was scared at this dark spell. Three black swirly marks appeared on her and her friend's necks. It was the mark of a curse. "Guys you've gotta fight it!" she said to Gareth and Anwas but they had given into it and their eyes became black eye slits and their teeth and hands were replaced by fangs and claws. "I've gotta get out of here! My father can remove this from me! I hope I don't give into it too before I get there." she thought as she vanished in a haze of magic.

Snowgre was very quiet in the flat. He was still remembering that dream he'd had last night. He felt chills down his spine as he thought about it. "What's wrong?" Leah asked him gently. She was a human again. "I... had this dream. Worchester was in trouble and I could hear growling and then I heard my parents calling out for help. I think something's wrong." he explained. She understood but then saw Merlin appear. He was white like he'd seen a ghost. "What's wrong? Calm down and tell us everything." Leah said. He then drank some herbal tea but his hands shook as he held the cup. "It was awful. I was visiting Worchester when I was attacked by these shadowy monsters with fangs and claws. When I looked into their eyes, I realised these beasts were students. I heard Charming. He's with Shrek's father but the worst part is they have Snowgre's parents and they're gonna do something bad." he explained. Snowgre was in shock but anger boiled within him.

Carley then walked into the kitchen followed by Shrek and Artie. "What's going on?" they asked as they sat at the table. "Worchester's in mucho danger. We've gotta go there at once!" Snowgre told them. But then they saw a weird girl appear. She had dark blue skin, long black hair in tendrils, slender bodied and wore an invulerable suit if armour and had a big sword on her back in a sheath. "Hey guys. Did I miss the fun?" she asked smiling at Carley. "No you didn't Ogre Child. We were just about to leave for Worchester." she answered. Leah was confused. "How do you know her?" she asked her softly. "She's my alter ego. She lives in and protects the kingdom of Aria which I created as a place to escape from this world. Shrek's been there before." Carley explained to her.

"Okay. Can you become your dragon form so we can go to Worchester?" Leah asked her. "Sure! We're gonna kick Charming's butt and break that spell on the students!" she told her. Artie didn't understand what Leah was on about until he saw Carley turn into a Chinese dragon. Leah laughed as she helped him onto her friend's back. Ogre Child was amazed by this. "I see you tapped into your inner Dragon Fire." she said as they were up in the air. "Sort of. I can do this when ever I feel like." she growled in reply as they went the portal that connected her friend's world to Earth. Snowgre was very quiet as they moved through the air swiftly. "Let me guess. You're worried about your parents?" Artie asked him. He nodded in reply. "Yes I do but if they get hurt, I'll make Charming pay, inflict some suffering!" he told them, fire blazing in his eyes. In Woechester Charming was plotting. He would take over the whole realm especially Far, Far Away. "Soon they'll be all mine and nothing that ogre and his friends can do will stop me!" he told himself angrily.

Leah watched as her dragon friend landed at Worchester and turbed back into her normal self. "It's quiet, too quiet." Shrek remarked as they walked through the gates into the school campus. But then they were surrounded by shadow monsters. "What're we gonna do?" Artie asked as he and the others started fighting them but Ogre Child and Carley stopped them. "Why did you stop us?" Artie asked.

"They don't know what they're doing. They're Worchester students turned into shadow slaves." Ogre Child answered them. "What do you mean? They're servants?" Leah asked confused. "In Aria the kingdom was under attack from evil beings but the worst ones were Nalia and her shadow spirits. Charming must've gotten into my kingdsm somehow, took their magic and turned the students into shadow slaves. Once a shadow spirit merges with a human or creature, they turn them into emotionless, hopeless and souless shadow slaves. They have no free will. But there's a way to break it without defeating Charming. Ogre Child knows the spell that Jen, the Ogarian Knight, her husband taught her long ago." Carley explained.

"I can do it but I need your help. You were the one who created Aria so youe power is strong enough to help cast the spell." she said to Carley. "I have no Ogreix! I'm just a teen." she replied worried. "You don't need magic. All I need is faith. Your belief in this world and your friends as well as Aria makes you stronger than you think." Ogre Child replied. "Okay I'll try." she said as she closed her eyes and held out her hands in front of her. Ogre Child did the same while reciting the spell. "I believe that we can break the spell and save these students from darkness, I believe in this world where anything can happen and I believe in my dreams, Aria and my friends!" Carley whispered as both their bodies glowed with magic. Ogreix shot out of Ogre Child's hand and hit the shadow creatures. The others watched as the shadow creatures turned back into students. "Alright! We're back to being ourselves!" Gareth said as he joined Artie. Anwas was relieved too to be back to his normal self.

Charming was furious at them for freeing some of the students but Shrek's father smiled as he saw his son with them. "I have an idea how we can get back at them. It involves my son." he told him. Charming cackled as he sent more shadow slaves to capture Shrek...


	5. Reach Within

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 5

Snowgre then heard Shrek yell as shadow slaves took him away. "Those losers took him! We've got to get him back before something bad happens to him. Fiona would be upset." He told Leah and the others.

But Carley was worried. She had no confidence and little self esteem. "Come on you've got to help us get him back. He is your hero, right?" Artie told her. "Yeah he is but I'm just a loser. I'd just mess it up. Nobody in my world, even my parents don't believe in me." She replied. Leah knew that about Carley. "I know you can do it. You have the Dragon Fire within you." Leah said as they went to the gym where the shadow slaves had taken Shrek.

He growled in anger as his father along with Charming approached him. He was tied up in chains so he couldn't escape. "_What does he want? He was the one who made my life a misery. It figures he'd be with Charming. It's okay. My friends will come to help me."_ He thought as his father grabbed his face. He was trying to take away his life and Love so he would never defeat Charming again.

"You thought you could run away from me but you're wrong! It's time I made myself clear!" he yelled as he and Charming recited a spell. Magic then surrounded him. He was fighting against it but it was no use. Within he could feel all the things that made him special especially the self confidence he'd built up after marrying Fiona freeze over and he became numb as feelings of loserness washed over him. "What did you do to him?" he asked Charming.

"I cast a spell that turned him into a loser. Just like his little friend Artie was before they met. Nobody can break it." he answered him. But before Leah and her friends entered the gym, a stranger in black armour, a long flowing cape, had a golden heart on his helmet and on his shield and carried a sword. "Who is this?" Artie asked worried. "It's Jen! He came here to help us!" Carley and Ogre Child said excitedly. "Hey you're... the one who breathed life into us and Aria. What do you want me to do?" he said to Carley bowing before her. She smiled. "Guys this is the Ogarian Knight. I know he'll help us rescue Shrek." she told them. Jen grew angry at hearing that. "Why should I help rescue him? I know you like him better than me! Just let Charming get him." he yelled stubbornly. Anger boiled in Carley's heart.

"Without him, you wouldn't have been created. I based some of your traits off him such as your good heart, your loyalty towards Aria and also the love you feel for Ogre Child. He's like your brother." Carley said staring into Jen's brown eyes. He then sighed. "I'll help." he told them. Artie then opened the doors. They were greeted by something bad. It was the Dragon of Self Esteem. In Aria he picked on those who had low self esteem and little or no confidence. "I sense one of you is a Guardian Dragon. Where is it?" he growled but Ogre Child faced it. "Go save Shrek. I'll take care of this dragon." she said. Snowgre then saw Shrek. He then saw Carley transform into her dragon form and burnt through the chains. "Thanks honey. Let's get him out of here, okay?" he told her as they kissed.

They noticed that there was sadness in Shrek's eyes. "Don't worry. You're safe now." Snowgre said but he seemed sad. "You should've just left me there. Nobody cares about me." he told them. This frightened Carley. "What've they done to you? Charming's going down for this!" she thought angrily. They then saw Charming show up. "Hello. I've heard of you, the freak who's friends with losers like your friends!" he cackled to her. "You're wrong about that! You're the loder Charming1" she retorted angrily. Snowgre then saw Shrek's father and growled as his whole teenage body glowed with a light blue aura. Suddenly huge waves of ice spikes shot out of his hands and pinned him to the wall.

"You're disowned! You're no uncle of mine! Nobody in my family would do this." Snowgre yelled. The elder ogre was worried. He'd never seen Snowgre this mad before. Carley was impressed as he became an ice dragon . He then breathed his most powerful attack and it froze him. Carley was impressed. "Hey you're s dragon like me! Let's finish Charming together!" she said as Snowgre combined his power with hers. "We believe in love and that those we love can be free to do, speak and believe in the things they want to do. Let the stink of loserness be gone!" they yelled as bright sparks of magic shot out of them and hurt Charming in the face but he ran off. They then saw Shrek smile. "Thanks guys for that. I feel like myself again. Charming and my Dad took away everything that mattered to me but you guys gave them back to me." he told them. . They then saw Ogre Child and the others join them. "Alright you guys did it!" Leah said high fiving them.

"What happened to the shadow slaves?" Carley asked Artie. "It's okay. They're turning back into students. Your positive magic broke the spell." he answered her. She smiled as she watched the shadow slaves turn back into their normal student selves and rejoin their friends. "Come on. Let's get back home." Leah told, Artie, Shrek, Carley and Snowgre. "What about them?" Shrek asked pointing at Ogre Child and Jen. "Don't worry about us. We can get back to Aria on our own." Ogre Child answered as they vanished in a haze of magic. Snowgre then transformed into his ice dragon form and everybody climbed on his back. "How did this happen?" Leah asked. "It happened when we were fighting Charming and Shrek's father. Snowgre reached deep inside of himself and was able to do this." Carley answered her laughing.

It was dawn when they got back to the flat. Snowgre then became his normal self again and went with Carley into her room and climbed into bed. "Thanks for helping." he said as he kissed her. "What for?" she asked him. "You helped me reach within myself and find my inner power." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. But Shrek's father wasn't finished with them yet especially as he was joined by other ogres like him in suits of purple armour...


	6. I wanna be like Other Teens

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 6

Leah was sitting on the roof. It was nearly ten in the morning. She was thinking about everything that had happened last night. She then went back into the flat. She and Artie were making breakfast when they saw Inogen stumble in. "Hey what're you doing here?" Artie asked.

"I had to see my Dad. He removed this mark on my neck. He said to be safe, I should stay in this world so I thought I'd come here where I'd be safe." She answered softly. Leah understood as she watched the girl rest her head on the kitchen table. Carley then woke up a hour later and walked into the kitchen. "Morning. How're you after last night? How's Snowgre?" Leah asked her. "I'm fine. Just sad. Snowgre's asleep still." She answered quietly. She ate Weetabix with raisins and drank coffee.

She then got dressed in her black top which said Rock Princess on it, her Blacxis necklace, black leggings and sneakers. She put on her leather jacket which made her look like a biker chick. "_I don't want to go to class. Those other kids don't want anything to do with me. Maybe I should cut college,"_ she thought as she grabbed her hand bag and went out the front door. Shrek was worried as he came into the kitchen. "I've a feeling she might skip class." he said under his breath. Leah hadn't heard him but Inogen had.

At college it was break time and Carley was drinking coffee at the canteen. She was feeling depressed. Mia and her friends were teasing her but it was worse. They had tried to take her symbol cane and lock her out of the class room. "Stop it!" Carley told them. "What're you going to do it about it? Nothing that's what! You're just a freak with sight problems!" they cackled but Mia ripped the back of her top. Mia laughed as she saw Carley's back. "You're a hunch back! Go back to the tower and ring the bells!" they snickered as they saw her walk off. Outside she let the tears fall. She hated this place where people didn't want to get to know her. She then walked out of the campus and transformed into her dragon form.

She then took off into the sky.. Meanwhile Artie was at the Royal Doctor's in Far, Far Away. Lately he'd been having problems with his sight such as his night vision and not being able to see sides. Fiona and the others were concerned when they noticed this. He noticed the serious look on the doctor's face. "What's wrong with me and can you cure it?" he asked. "You have Retintis Pigmentosa which means you can't see in the dark and you've lost all your night vision. You also have Tnnnel Vision which means you can't see sides but it's seroius because in your later years, you'll lose your sight entirely. I can't cure it, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." he answered. Artie was in shock.

The news was like a bomb shell to his world. He then saw Carley sitting on the Farbucks roof. "She must've cut class again." he thought as he took his time climbing up. "Hey what's up?" he asked softly. "It's just Mia. She and her friends made fun of me in front of the entire student body. Now I'll never have friends. Who'd wanna be friends with a disabled freak like me?" she answered him. "Wow that's rough. I have sight problems. The doctor just diagnosed them. I don't want to tell Leah and the others." he replied.

"Why not? They'd probably want to help you." she said to him. "I have night blindess and tunnel vision like you do but I'll be blind when I'm older. Who'd want to be ruled by a disabled King?" he told her. Carley smiled as she transformed into her dragon form and took off. When she got back to the flat, she noticed Inogen was upset. "What's wrong?" Leah asked her gently. "It's my Dad. He's..." she told her. "He's getting what? Tell us. We can help." Snowgre told her.

"He's getting married. I thought he wouldn't after Mom left but I was wrong. He's marrying the Fairy Godmother. She's gonna be my new step mom and that means Charming's going to be my step brother. What am I going to do?" she answered sadly. "We've gotta stop it from happening, that's what!" Shrek heard Carley say as she joined them.

Inogen smiled at that. "She's a twisted, evil fiend! She uses guile to get her own way. She almost took Fiona away from Shrek! We've got to prevent Merlin from marrying her!" Carley said to her. "But I thought she was dead." Leah told her. "So did I but she must been sent into another world." Artie answered as he ate Ben and Jerry's. That made him feel better when he was depressed. But then ogre cuys in purple suits of armour burst into the flat. They were led by Shrek's father Mariott. They were the Ogre Protection Unit or OPU for short.

They wanted to make sure people and other magical creatures thought they were bad, evil beasts but Mariott's son posed a threat to their work. They carried cross bows, tear gas and swords along with night vision goggles. "Who're you guys? What do you want?" Leah heard Inogen ask them. "We're the Ogre Protection Unit making sure that ogres remain the bad boys in this realm. Only Mariott's Son Shreklenchen poses a threat. I can't believe he's befriended humans! It makes us sick!" one of them answered her. Carley then saw the moom rise and smiled as Leah began to growl. "W-What's up with that human?" some of Mariott's friends asked nervously. Leah smiled as she became her were wolf form. "We won't let you hurt anybody in this flat!" she heard Carley growl in her dragon form. Mariott was worried but kept up his toughness. "You guys take the other losers out. I've got a score to settle with my father!" Shrek told them as he faced his father. They then began hand to hand combat.

The other OPU officers screamed in fear as Carley and Leah made short work out of them. Artie laughed as the officers ran off in fear. "Great work guys! What about Mariott?" he told them. "Shrek's taking care of him." Leah answered as they saw Marioyy crash through the roof and Carley caught him in her long, slender tail. He was out cold with lots of bruises and wounds. They then saw Shrek join them. "It's okay. I took care of him. Now he and the OPU can't hurt anybody." he said as Carley transformed back into her normal self. Leah high fived them. Inogen then used her magic to repair the damage to the flat. "Thanks. Let's stop your father from getting married!" they told her as they climbed onto Snowgre's back after he transformed into his ice dragon form...

But Leah noticed that Artie was very quiet as they flew through the air. "Is everyhing okay? Because we can talk about it if it helps." she told him. He sighed before going on. "I'll tell. I'm visually impaired like Carley. I have night blindess and tunnel vision like her plus my sight will go when I'm older. I was... afraid to tell you." he explained softly.

"But why?" Shrek asked him. "Because you guys would treat me differently.. I know that the kingdom won't want a disabled ruler for it." he answered. "Artie you've got nothing to worry about. I loved you from the moment we met and I still do. It doesn't matter if you're disabled. Besides we're your friends. We wouldn't treat you like a freak just because you're disabled. You're still you just there's some things you can't do." Leah told him as she kissed him. "Thanks for that but I know I'll never be a normal teen again." he replied.

"So what? You're one of a kind Artie. I bet Gwen was gutted to lose you to me. All she hasto be in love with is bone headed jocks like Lancelot who don't really care about her feelings or wants her to speak her mind." she told him as they crossed through the portal that led into Shrek's world. It was connected to Earth. But the Fairy Godmother had knew that this thing would happen as she watched them land and saw Snowgre transform back into his normal form. She had a plan to stop them...


	7. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Stick to the Status Quo 

Ch 7

Merlin was feeling odd. He didn't know how but he felt like the Fairy Godmother had cast a spell on him to make him love her. After she'd been by that blast of magic at the ball, she'd been sent into a null void, another dimension. "_I know we had a connection before but after I thought she was dead, I moved on from her and decided to save my Love for somebody special." _He thought at the church.

The Fairy Godmother then saw Snowgre and smiled. He was with Carley. "So he likes her, does he? Who said a human and an ogre could ever be together? Time to have some fun!" she told herself. Snowgre was worried when she approached him. "Don't worry. I can help you. Why do you love a mortal when you know it can never be true?" she told him. "It doesn't matter. I love Carley and nothing you can do will stop us!" he yelled. "We'll see about that!" she said flying off. She then saw her other son Lai approach her. He wanted to be a knight and was smarter and more handsome than his brother Charming. She then got an idea.

"You've got that evil look in your eyes Mom." he said. "What do you mean pumpkin?" she asked him. He hated when she talked like that. He had short black hair, slender bodied and wore dark clothes. He had no desire to hate others because of their appearance. "Like you're about to do an evil plan. I'm no Charming so don't even think about it." he replied. "But I'm trying to make somebody happy!" she told him pointing at Snowgre and Carley. He sighed. He hated it when she was angry or sad so decided to play along with her scheme for now.

"Fine I'll help you." Lai told her. "Thank you honey. I need to get Snowgre away from her so you can get to woo her." she explained to him. Lai nodded. He hated having to help her hurt somebody's feelings just to make her happy. Shrek listened as Snowgre told him what the Fairy Godmother had tried to pull. "Thanks for warning us. Listen to me carefully. Keep Carley away from her. She has low self esteem and you've made her special. Fairy Godmother could destroy it again with a few nasty words from her back stabbing tongue." he replied to the ogre teen. Snowgre understood as Artie and Leah went to collect fire wood. They were setting up camp for the night. Inogen was worried. She hoped her father hadn't gotten married yet. She would hate her as a step mother. "Don't worry. We're going to save him." Shrek reassured her. Fiona then saw Carley whimper a little. Snowgre understood.

"It's because it's getting dark. Remember she can't see in the dark? She's worried because we're in a place she doesn't know yet.

Soaring, Flying

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're trying.

Yeah we're breaking free

Oh we're breaking free."

he sang. Carley then hugged him. "What was that you were singing?" Fiona asked him curiously. "It's from High School Musical. Carley really likes it and the music but that's one of her favourite songs. I figured it might help. It's called Breaking Free." he explained as Carley hugged him. She was already asleep. He smiled at that. She looked happy asleep.

"What do you think she dreams about?" Snowgre asked quietly. "I'm not sure dude." Shrek answered. Inogen smiled. "I might know." she said as she put a finger to Carley's head and closed her eyes. Fiona and the others were curious especially Artie and Leah. "She's dreaming about Snowgre and all of us as a family but about feeling loved by those who don't understand her." Inogen answered. Snowgre kissed Carley as he kept his furry arms wrapped around her body. "How did you know that?" Leah asked softly. "My magic is to do with dreams, wishes, hopes and fear as well as nightmares. I can enter anybody's mind and see what they're dreaming. She also dreams of a world where kids like her would be accepted without being made fun of." Inogen explained.

Lai had heard that. He knew Snowgre and Carley were meant to be and he didn't want to mess it up. "I'm sorry Mom but I can't go through with this." he thought as he revealed himself to Shrek and the others. Inogen stopped Artie from hurting him. "He may be the Fairy Godmother's second born son but he's not like her and Charming. I can feel it in my heart. We can trust him." she said. "Okay why did you decide not to go through with your Mom's plan?" Leah asked him. "Becayse it's not fair hurting Snowgre and Carley like that when it's ckear they're meant to be together. She did that to your cousin and Fiona but that plan was foiled. She ended up in another dimension until now. Besides I'm more than her little errand boy. I want to be a knight and make this realm a better place for all humans and magical creatures but my Mom doesn't approve." he answered her.

Shrek smiled at him. "Sorry about that. We thought you were like Charming but we can see you're different, nicer than them." he said to the teen. "Hey it's okay. Evil doesn't run in every member of my family. Just my Mom and brother. I got all the niceness and understanding of the family." he told him. Inogen then got worried. "At least if my Mom marries my Dad, at least I'll have you as my step brother, I guess." she said. "She won't. She only wants to marry him to take his magic away so she can rule the kingdom." he answered her. They saw fear in her eyes. "We'll stop her in the morning. We need to rest and come up with a plan before we take Lai's Mom down." Leah said. She understood. The Fairy Godmother was furious that Lai had defected to Shrek's side. She wanted to take away Merlin's magic right now but she knew she had to wait until they kissed after saying their vows.

In the morning they woke up. Leah noticed that Carley was very quiet. She wondered what was wrong. "I'm just worried about stopping the Fairy Godmother. I know she can hurt people with her magic. You saw what he did to Harold." she told her quietly. Shrek understood. He didn't want to tell anybody about the nightmares he had about that night at the ball when he thought everything was lost. "Don't worry. We'll be there helping. I know she's scary but nothing can destroy the power of true friendship and Love." he said. Snowgre then hugged her. She felt better at that. "Thanks. Let's go kick some psychotic fairy butt!" she yelled as they ran to the church. While they were doing that, the wedding was happening. Fairy Godmother was about to kiss Merlin when Inogen ran down the the carpet. "Dad stop! She doesn't rwally love you! She only wants to marry you to steal your magic." she said.

"Don't listen to her! She's making it up! Acting out because of this." the Fairy Godmother told him. "I have to disagree Mom. You planned this with your precious first born Charming. You're so finished!" Lai yelled as he along with Shrek and the others followed him. Merlin then looked at her and then looked at Inogen and her friends. "I'm sorry but this isn't working out. I hope you understand." he told her. Lai and the others cheered but then she aimed her wand at Snowgre. A blast of magic shot out about to hit him when Carley got in the way and got hit by it. "No! She.. took it for me." Snowgre yelled , tears running down his face. Merlin then saw magic begin to change her into an ogre. "Snowgre don't cry. I'm okay. I know how much you care. That's what Love's about." she said getting to her feet. She had green skin and trumpet shaped ears but she was still herself within.

The Fairy Godmother cursed as she faded. Shrek and the others laughed as they went back to Earth to the flat...


End file.
